


She's Just There.

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Genderswap, Holy shit it's het, Idk what to tag het fics as lol, Mama Louis and Papa Harry haha, Oral, girl!Niall, theres a not so subtle hint of larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has always been part of the crew. Useless but important for more than one reason (at least to Zayn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Just There.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what happened I'm sorry.

Nobody remembers when Niall became part of the one Direction crew, no one remembers what her job was. But none of them wanted her to leave, she watched Lux, surprisingly well considering she could be scatter brained at times. Lucy loved her do that was the end of discussion with management on whether or not she should be there.

There were times when everyone including herself forgot Niall was a girl. But it would come hurdling back to their knowledge when she would be curled up crying from cramps. Those couple of days were the hardest considering she wasn't good at keeping track of her birth control there for after so many times of losing them she stopped buying them. The fans loved her, oh god the fans, there was fan art of her, even fan fiction. They had gotten her to read a fic of her with all of the boys, her face was redder than usual, thighs clenched tightly just muttering a small _Ow._

Since the beginning the fans speculated about her being with one of the boys just as much as the speculated 'Larry Stylinson' which might be true and she might call them Mama and Papa. That started with her tiredly slurring about how Louis would be a great Mummy, taking care of the kids while Harry took car of him like Dad should. That habit just never stopped, it was horribly endearing.

Niall would room with either Liam or Zayn, it would be normal, just loving cuddles, a movie and often a drooling Niall. But there was one time, forever burned into Zayn's memory, he had come back to the hotel earlier than the rest of the boys, expecting to find her in a heap in the middle of the bed, asleep or watching one of those horrible SyFy movies. What he found was her small frame, sprawled out, knees up in just a pair of lacy panties and a matching bra. The covers were kicked away from her, her small hand working hard in her panties, small fingers bringing her to the edge but not tipping her over. Her face contorted in pleasure and frustration, Zayn gulped trying to sneak back out of the room, failing tripping over the table by the door grunting loudly. Niall squeaked in horror, hand out of her panties getting up and running to the bathroom as fast as he wobbly legs could take her. Her face was redder than ever, ready to cry of embarrassment _one of her best friends caught her masturbating._ She cleaned herself up with a quick shower, whining that the edged sensation was still there, along with _that_ wet sensation creeping back between her legs. 

Zayn calmed himself down, changing into his night clothes, he wasn't going to make her feel uncomfortable, hell the only person he hasn't caught masturbating is Liam. He got situated on the bed and turned a movie on as before Niall came back out, face still red as she crawled into the bed, hiding under the covers in shame. Zayn just simply rubbed her shoulder, "I've caught Louis fingering himself before, I promise this will stay between us." Niall's muscles relaxed under his hand "Thanks." It was a faint whisper but there nonetheless. It was an hour or so later that Niall was a little more like Niall but there was obvious discomfort. After contemplating for a good extra hour, knowing the girl was still awake next to him, "You didn't get off did you?" Niall was stiff once more as she shook her head no. Zayn knew it was horrible trying to sleep after edging it, "I could help, if you want." He voice trailed off, not wanting to seem like he wanted to take advantage of the small blonde girl.

It took Niall 15 minutes to crack with a tired "Please get me off." He hand on Zayn's arm, making him painfully aware of how hard it must be to get off with hands that small. She was on her back, legs opened the perfect amount to accommodate Zayn's much larger hand. He was pleased to still find her labia still slightly swollen from sexual arousal, he gently ghosted his fingers over her clit, one by one adding a little more pressure each time. She bucked her hips trying to chase the new touch, Zayn chuckled softly before removing his hand, pulling her shorts and panties down her smooth legs. 

He couldn't help but lick his lips at the fact that _everything_ was shaved. The tight panties she was wearing left her dripping, the constant rough fabric rubbing her, keeping her stimulated. He moved to he could be between her legs, hot breath blowing over her sensitive area, earning a whine before he slid a single digit into the wet heat. He slowly rubbed her clit with his thumb causing small moans to pass the sinfully pink lips. As Niall started to rock down on the intrusion Zayn slipped a second finger in, pleased with the tightness. 

Niall hands were now under her shirt, she started pinching her nipples adding more edge as Zayn placed his warm mouth on her clit unplaced of his thumb, tongue teasing the already sensitive area. "More, Z." She begged but stopped as a breathy moan ripped from her throat. Zayn fingers hit _that_ spot and hell it was something Niall never experienced, another breathy moan came out as Zayn gently sucked her clit, his fingers moving at a perfect pace. Her back arched, _just so close_ "Come on, please Zayn." He slid in a third digit hitting that spot relentlessly until Niall came with a cry. 

Her legs fell open, feeling a bit like jelly. Zayn sat back, keeping contact with Niall's piercing blue eyes as he licked her fluids off his fingers. He placed a kiss on her thigh before trying to get away to the bathroom without her Noticing the now tented shorts. "Let me help you. It's only fair." She called after him, he gulped turning around, watching as she bit her lip, "I-uh." He wasn't sure, she giggled "Are you really going to play shy after what you just did." He simply shook his head and climbed back on the bed.

She was between his legs, a blush on her face as she sized up Zayn's cock in her small hand. He knew she had little to no sexual experiences with boys. She hesitantly dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock before sucking the tip gently into her mouth. Zayn's hand found its way into her soft blonde hair, rubbing her scalp as she tested the waters. Zayn watched her bare ass as she slipped more of his cock in her mouth, taking it surprisingly well. He wanted to savior the moment as long as he could and if he watched he once seemingly innocent friend deep throat him he would cum. Her cheeks hollowed, bobbing faster, warm hand gently toying with his fuzzy balls. They made eye contact for a moment and all Zayn could mutter was a small "Fuck." As he started to cum, most of it was in her mouth but an after spurt landed on her cheek. The warm liquid aiding to the dark red of her face. "So pretty." He muttered getting a tissue, wiping the white substance off her cheeks.

She pulled his boxers up and found her own shorts before climbing back in bed with him. He wrapped her in his arms, small frame melting perfectly into his side. She was asleep in moments, tired from the nights activities and Zayn running his fingers through her hair. He had a thing for her for the longest time but never expressed his feeling due to a previous relationship. Again that could be dealt with at another time. The bigger issue at the time was sleep.


End file.
